Le futur se fait attendre
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 1x16 de The Originals - SPOILERS : Rebekah a quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans et vit désormais le grand amour. Pourtant une nuit, elle fait la plus troublante des rencontres qui l'amènera à se tourner vers ses frères, Elijah et Klaus. Le retour de la belle blonde apportera son lot de surprise et si le retour de Rebekah permettait à chacun de trouver la paix ?


_**Coucou voici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Disclaimer**** :**** Les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Julie Plec et de la CW. Je me réserve le droit de l'histoire et des personnages secondaires.**_**  
**

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LE FUTUR SE FAIT ATTENDRE**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

_**POV Rebekah :**_

**_Tu peux gueuler, tu peux gémir_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux te balancer, tu peux te débattre_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux frapper l'air autour de toi comme une voile déchirée_**_**  
**_**_Mais je ne renoncerai jamais_**_**  
**_**_Si jamais je renonçai mon cœur lâcherai sûrement_**

**_Et après tout Dieu peut garder mon âme_**_**  
**_**_L'Angleterre a mes os_**_**  
**_**_Mais ne me livre jamais_**_**  
**_**_Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, alors que le futur se fait attendre_**_**  
**_**_Aucune nostalgie pour la lune_**

**_Aucune nostalgie pour le soleil_**_**  
**_**_Je ne maudirai plus le mal que j'ai fait_**_**  
**_**_S'il existe un moment où tes sentiments s'en vont, je veux le sentir_**

**_Tu peux gueuler, tu peux gémir_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux surprendre ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux te balancer, tu peux te débattre_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux charmer ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**_**  
**_**_(Je m'en fous)_**

_**Il y a un moment pour le plan B  
Et il y a un moment quand les sentiments s'en vont  
Mais j'imagine que c'est dur d'être dur  
Quand tu trembles comme un chien**_

_**Tu peux gueuler, tu peux gémir**_

**_Tu peux surprendre ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**

**_Tu peux te balancer, tu peux te débattre_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux charmer ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**

**_Tu peux gueuler, tu peux gémir_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux charmer ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux te balancer, tu peux te débattre_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux charmer ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**_**  
**_**_(Je m'en fous)_**

**_Tu peux gueuler, tu peux gémir_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux surprendre ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux te balancer, tu peux te débattre_**_**  
**_**_Tu peux surprendre ce qu'il reste de ma raison_**

**J**e roulais à vive allure au volant de ma décapotable rouge vif. Mes cheveux battaient au vent et je rehaussais le son de ma radio. Je remuais la tête au rythme de la musique et criais d'excitation. J'avais 1000 ans et je m'amusais comme une gamine de 18 ans, ce que j'avais… en apparence ! Un an que j'avais quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans et le conflit incessant qui faisait vivre ma famille depuis des lustres, depuis que Mikael nous avait élevé ainsi. Notre mère, Esther avait fait de nous des êtres immortels mais Mikael, lui, avait fait de nous des êtres maudits. Je le haïssais pour ça et aussi pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à Nik, le transformant en monstre égocentrique, imbu de sa personne et complètement paranoïaque.

Je secouais la tête, chassant les souvenirs sombres de ma famille. Une main se posa sur la mienne. C'était une main fine, aux ongles longs parfaitement manucurés. Je tournais le visage vers la personne assise à ma droite. Une jolie brune aux yeux de biche, couleur noisette et au visage en forme de cœur me souriait. Je me penchais vers son visage aux lèvres pulpeuses, je fixais sa bouche en oubliant complètement la route ! Elle se pencha à son tour vers moi, elle fixait aussi mes lèvres, le regard séducteur. Enfin, nous nous rencontrâmes, enfin je sentais sa langue pénétrer en moi et caresser la mienne avec passion. Je participais activement à cette danse lascive savourant ce moment de pure extase, ce moment où je pouvais me sentir moi-même.

Un grand choque à l'avant de la voiture, nous fit relever la tête. Je gardais la trajectoire tant bien que mal et m'arrêtait à quelques mètres du point d'impact. Nous sortîmes de la voiture pour chercher la personne ou l'animal que j'avais renversé. Il n'y avait rien ! La route était déserte. Il faisait nuit mais mes sens d'Originel ne me trompaient jamais et là, j'en étais sûre, il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un frisson parcourait ma nuque et hérissait mes petits cheveux. Je retournais à la voiture près de ma jolie brune. J'étudiais attentivement le pare-choque. Le capot était tordu et recouvert de sang à en juger par son odeur mais il ne s'agissait pas de sang humain ou animal mais de sang de vampire. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis une forme en une seconde se jeter sur ma compagne.

Je flashais pour la libérer mais je marquais un temps d'arrêt en constatant que le Vampire se nourrissait d'elle. Je l'écartais, utilisant toute ma force pour l'éloigner le plus possible. Je la plaquais contre un arbre qui longeait la route et l'obligeait à relever la tête vers moi. J'hoquetais de surprise en découvrant Caroline Forbes ! La jolie blonde, autre fois si élégante, à la pointe de la mode et toujours enthousiaste n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses vêtements couverts de sang et de poussière collée et son magnifique visage était figée dans la rage et la soif. Je tentais de la raisonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cette Caroline-là ressemblait plus à un animal, qu'à la charmante étudiante que j'avais connu.

- Caroline ! C'est moi, Rebekah ! Tu me reconnais ? Lui demandai-je avec doute.

Elle ne fit que grogner et ne me prêtait aucune attention. Seule ma gorge semblait l'intéresser.

- Rebekah ? M'appela la petite voix de ma belle brune.

- Oui Alyssa ? L'interrogeai-je en maintenant toujours fermement Caroline.

- Je crois qu'il y a un souci… Déclara-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Je tournais les yeux vers elle et l'observais. Elle tira sur son col de chemisier pour me montrer sa gorge. Je reconnaissais ce genre de blessure entre mille, c'était celle que les loups garous faisaient à leur victime, celle que Nik laissait à ses victimes après les avoir mordus. J'observais Caroline incrédule, sa soif et sa rage ne faiblissait pas. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, seul une personne pouvait sauver mon Alyssa et s'intéresser au cas de Caroline. Je repoussais violemment la jeune Forbes contre l'arbre, envoyant cogner son crâne contre le tronc, ce qui la fit perdre connaissance. Je la portais et l'enfermais dans le coffre de la décapotable. J'aidais Alyssa à s'installer en voiture et démarrais en trompe. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Moi, qui était partit de la Nouvelle-Orléans il y avait à peine un an, je retournais maintenant me jeter dans la gueule du loup mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le prix de mon bonheur, le prix de mon avenir…

* * *

_*** Petit Note de l'Auteur que je suis ***_

_**Cette fiction n'est faite que pour me décharger du départ de Claire Holt/Rebekah dans The Originals. Elle ne comptera donc que peu de chapitre. La chanson au début est celle de The Kills – Future Starts Slow. Merci de votre compréhension et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


End file.
